Becoming A Witch
by Jessb89
Summary: A young girl discovers that she has a twin and that she is a witch
1. Chapter 1

I still remember the day that I realized that I was different. I had always felt different from everyone else but I ignored the feeling telling myself that I was just imagining it. Until one day something happened that I couldn't ignore.

Before that day I was just a normal 13 year old in middle school. I was popular, had tons of friends, spectacular grades, and a great life. I was in drama, and on the softball and volleyball teams, I was also 8th grade student body president. The only thing about me that was different from other kids was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead. I didn't know how I got it, it had just always been there.

This was at the age when kids really start to be mean to each other. They start to single each other out based on things like race, religion, sexual preference or even something as stupid as whether or not they play sports.

I was never like that. I played sports and acted in drama club; I played sports yet I still loved to read and always had my nose stuck in a book. So, I never let those stereotypes get to me. I didn't care who you were or where you were from as long as you were a good person at heart. This was the one area where my friends and I differed, instead of calling kids nerds or geeks I defended them. I told them that if those kids were geeks because they got good grades and read a lot than that made me a geek too. But I was by no means a violent person. Until one day, I got so angry that something happened, something that would change my life forever.

I lived in a very small town in Northern Florida. There were only 300 kids in the entire school. Needless to say, when there was a new student everyone knew about it and everyone gossiped about it. On this day, there was a new girl who had just moved to town the day before. I passed her in the hallway before homeroom and as student body president made it a point to stop and introduce myself and let her know that if she needed anything all she had to do was let me know and I would do anything I could to help her.

She thanked me as she walked away. I continued on with my day just as I normally do. After school my friends and I usually met by my locker before heading to practice. This day was no different. As soon as the bell rang I left my 6th period Honors English class and headed towards my locker.

But as I made my way down the hallway I heard shouting up ahead and then the next thing I knew kids were running passed me in the direction of the noise. As I got closer I realized that there was a ring of kids in the hallway which could only mean one thing, a fight. As president it was my job to try and stop fights or at least keep someone from getting killed until school security arrived. Everyone knew this, so they automatically moved out of my way but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. It wasn't a fight, not yet at least. The new girl Laura was standing with her back against the lockers, her books scattered on the floor around her and in front of her stood my best friend Amanda.

If looks could kill Laura would be dead, there was pure hatred and loathing coming from Amanda's eyes. I had never seen her look at anyone that way. Amanda could be stuck up sometimes but she was looking at Laura like she was getting ready to commit murder.

At first I just stood there staring, unsure of what to do. Until Amanda opened her mouth and began to yell right in Laura's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming to this school acting like your so much better than all of us just because you're from some big city, I've got news for you around here your nothing! We run the show around here and if you think that's going to change you've got another thing coming." Amanda screamed with her face about 2 inches away from Laura's.

I was so shocked to hear Amanda talk that way to someone she didn't even know that I hadn't even thought about stepping in. That is until Laura turned head and looked right at me, her eyes screaming for me to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

That's when my brain kicked in and I realized I was just standing there while this girl was being screamed at for absolutely no reason. Finally, I pushed through the rest of the crowd and walked into the middle of the circle. I pushed Amanda away from Laura turning on her.

"Amanda, what the hell do you think you are doing? What could she possibly have done to you that would warrant you doing this to her, in front of every student in this school on her first day here?"

For a couple of seconds Amanda just looked at Laura then back at me, deciding whether she should continue to yell at Laura or to start yelling at me. Then she began to yell again her eyes settling on me.

"This bitch thinks she's better than us. Every person she's talked to all she has said is that she's from the city, she missed the city….city this, city that. She's not shit! And you, why are you standing up for her? You always do this; you always stand up for these dorks. She's not like us, we're popular, and everyone likes us."

This was it; this was the moment when everything changed.

I opened my mouth to yell back at her, to defend myself, Laura, and all the other kids I had ever defended but before I could get the words out something happened.

It was like you see in the movies, everything happened in slow motion. I was so angry, focusing all of my anger on Amanda and all of a sudden all of the lockers behind her flew open and everything came flying out of them, but everyone was staring at me, like I had magically made the lockers open. But that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks.

Have you ever had that feeling, when it's like a light bulb turns on in your head. You know something, you don't know how you know it and you don't have proof but you still know it's true, that's how I felt in that moment I knew that I was causing this and everyone else in the room knew it too.


End file.
